


Headcanons for vamp!Jace

by shirasade



Series: Bound In Blood [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Headcanon, M/M, POV Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Just some Jace headcanons for my vamp!Jace 'verse.





	Headcanons for vamp!Jace

1\. Jace’s heritage is one of his best-guarded secrets, which is why he goes by Jonathan Christopher. Vampires do not treat Turned Shadowhunters well, and Jace systematically killed anyone who knew him when he was still Jonathan Herondale, starting with the vampire who Turned him against his will. Luckily he’s always been good at adapting and surviving.

2\. Jace hadn’t planned on staying in New York for long. He wasn’t sure why he’d bothered going head-to-head with Camille for control of the Clan, but the moment he laid eyes on the young Shadowhunter the Clave sent, he’d felt it. This was the reason, this gorgeous warrior with his defiant eyes, whose mind was so responsive to Jace’s, as if it had been waiting just for him. There was no doubt in Jace’s mind, no hesitation over the risks of binding a Nephilim to himself - Alec Lightwood would be his, and Jace would finally no longer be alone.

3\. Jace has no intention of Turning Alec, and not because of the sweet, intoxicating taste of his half-Angel blood. He loves how warm Alec is in his arms, how beautifully _alive_. It makes Jace feel more real than he has in over a century. Still, he keeps feeding Alec his blood - not only because of the connection it builds, but because this way, should something happen to the Shadowhunter, there is the chance to bring him back. In the meantime his blood will actually extend Alec’s lifespan. Jace will not go back to a life without Alec.


End file.
